Jade's Thoughts
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: (Ficlet to my "Moulin Rouge 2" story) Just a stupid story I wrote about Jade reflecting about Alex's death. Based off my Moulin Rouge story. I don't care what you say about it but please R


Okay, so I decided to write this story one night, I was bored staying up with my brothers (as Jennifer says in "The Mummy III the Awakening "Damn insomnia"). It's just about Jade thinking back on Alex, if you don't like it I don't care so bad review it if you like but I'm really bored (all my other stories are on disk not around me and I'm too lazy to get them). It's also kind of what happens in my story between the last chapter and the epilogue R&R even if you hate it. Thanks, SparklingDiamond   
  
Story dedicated to my brothers, though they are keeping me up late.   
  
  
Jade's Thoughts   
  
  
  
After first, it seemed unreal to be knelt on the newly built stage at the Moulin Rouge with the body of Alex cradled in my arms. Tears fell down my cheeks; he could not be gone yet here I was, his body in my arms. The blood from his shot wound had flown onto my Hindi Goddess costume but I didn't care. I don't know how long I knelt there, sobbing and shaking but I remember after; I remember Christian and Roxanne taking me away from Alex, from the only man I've ever loved and leading me away from the Moulin Rouge. I remember them taking me to one of the hotels outside the Moulin Rouge; I remember falling asleep and dreaming of Alex. I dreamt that we were together; when I woke up it was not true. I lay on the bed in the small room, alone, staring out the window but seeing nothing. I felt as though I never wanted to leave this bed but I knew that I had to because of my promise to Alex. My promise to carry on, even with out him, and become a singer. However I no longer wanted to become a singer, as I had since I was five. I no longer wanted to do anything; I wanted to shut out the world and everything around me. I remember falling asleep and being awakened by Roxanne. I didn't want to see her, or Christian or anyone. I just lay numbly on the bed listening to Roxanne tell me something, I wasn't hearing what she said. Then Christian came in; I heard him say that in the morning he was taking me back to London. I didn't respond, just stared ahead of me out the window. From the window I could see the bright lights from the Moulin Rouge; Harold no longer had "The Sparkling Jade" but I didn't care.   
I remember the morning, at the train station. Roxanne had decided to come back to London with Christian and I. The train ride home was as it always was; I just sat in the seat and stared. I could tell Christian was worried but I didn't care. We arrived home, back in London; I didn't want to see my father or anyone else. I remember walking numbly up the stairs to my room, not saying a word to anyone. As I reached my room I heard Christian say something, he would tell my father about Alex and the Moulin Rouge and he would be right. He would be right about the Moulin Rouge being an evil place. I remember entering my room and lying on the bed; I was there for a long time, I don't know how long though.   
I remember visits from Christian and Roxanne but I didn't pay attention to anything they said. Christian said he knew how I felt and that I had to go on. I didn't care what he said, if I could I would have stayed in my room forever but I knew that "would not be the answer", as Roxanne said to me during on of her visits.   
I don't know why, or more I don't remember, but one day I got off my bed and went to the window. It was winter now, I couldn't remember what season it had been when I left London, and white sparkling snow flacks fell from the frost colored sky onto the streets and roofs. Down below my window life was going on as normal, as it would; I don't remember how long I stood at my window, watching the snow fall. When I finally moved from the window, I didn't return to my bed but I left my room. I went outside, to the garden behind our house and sat, in the snow.   
When I went back in the house I felt "different", I didn't want to lie down anymore. I felt like I had been asleep for a long while but now I was awake. Christian and Roxanne tried to talk to me but I still didn't feel like talking. I realized how hungry I was, so I ate.   
Then I realized that I still wanted to do things that I had always wanted to do. I wanted to live, even without Alex. Even after years passed I knew that there would still be one stop in my heart that was missing.   
  
  
Okay, I know that sucked but like I said I was bored. So, I don't care what you say about it I just wanted to write something and all my "mummy" stories are all downstairs. I hope to have more chapters to "The Mummy III, The Awakening" up tomorrow. Thanks again for reading my stories.   



End file.
